


baby mine

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Concerned Combeferre, Courfeyrac not being Courfeyrac, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Stress, courf loves tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Combeferre's lunch break when his phone buzzed. He looked at it and saw a text from Courfeyrac.</p><p>Courfeyrac- ferre can you pick me up please if ur not doing anything ?? xx</p><p>Combeferre- sure, from work? xx</p><p>Courfeyrac- yeah xx</p><p>Combeferre- what's up, are you alright xx</p><p>Courfeyrac- no not really xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby mine

Combeferre had been awake for about fifteen minutes, but he didn't want to wake up Courfeyrac, who's back was against Combeferre's chest and Combeferre's arm draped around his waist, sleeping so soundly and peacefully that Combeferre couldn't even move, probably because Courfeyrac looked adorable when he was sleeping and definitely because he couldn't handle a grumpy Courfeyrac in the morning. 

 

Combeferre couldn't really remember a time when he wasn't in love with Courfeyrac. They had been to nursery, primary school, secondary school, college and university together and now here they are, sharing a two-bedroom flat, twenty-five years old and still living off each other's affection. Courfeyrac had studied law in college and uni and was now a solicitor working for a posh law firm called 'Crook & Gunner, LLP'. And he hated it. Ever since the day he started working at the firm he had hated it. He hated his boss, his colleagues, the workplace. He just really didn't want his particular job. Combeferre, however, loved his job. He was a psychiatrist and worked with teenagers. Although he did love his job, it sometimes made him sad. You see, it was hard for him not to get attached to the kids and become friends with them. Patients would come and go, some got better and some, well some took a turn for the worst and had to be referred to other specialists. That's the one thing he didn't like about his job, that he would listen to these sad teenagers' stories and connect with them and then they'd leave suddenly and he found it hard to deal with, but Courfeyrac was always there when he came home after a hard day at work.

 

It wasn't for another five-or-so minutes until Combeferre even thought about checking the time. He clicked his phone on that was charging on his bedside table. It was 7:04, which meant that even if they got up and ready quick enough, they'd only just make it to work on time. 

 

"Wakey wakey, sunshine." Combeferre whispered softly as he peered over Courfeyrac shoulder to see his resting face. He kissed his temple lightly a few times.

 

"Ughhhh. Five more minutes." Courfeyrac groaned, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

 

"We don't have five minutes. Come on, get up and get ready Courf." He said standing up, pulling Courfeyrac up with him by his hands.

 

"Ahh shit. Don't wanna go to work. Boss is a wanker." Courfeyrac said as he clung onto Combeferre's hands, then falling into a hug, his head resting nicely on his chest.

 

 Combeferre wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and squeezed. "I know, I know. You've told me far too many times. But you have to go to work, so do I so we need to get ready." 

 

Courfeyrac planted a quick but lovely kiss on Combeferre's lips standing on his tiptoes so he could reach, then went off to get ready for another shitty day at work.

 

Within ten minutes, both men were in the kitchen waiting for the right time to leave the house which was probably then but they didn't want to move at all. Combeferre was sat at the table with his hands wrapped around a mug of lukewarm tea that he had already drank half of. Courfeyrac was sat on the kitchen worktop with his legs crossed drinking a juice box which Combeferre thought was incredibly cute because Courfeyrac was also wearing a very smart suit, and that's that, really.  

 

"We should probably get going." said Combeferre, breaking the comfortable silence. He stood up.

 

"Yeah, sure, okay let's go." mumbled Courfeyrac jumping onto the floor. He had been in a world of his own for the whole time that they were sat in the kitchen.

 

"Darling, are you okay?" Combeferre rolled Courfeyrac into his arms.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be fine." said Courfeyrac.

 

"No, you're not fine." Combeferre said firmly as he lay his forehead against Courfeyrac's. "I know you don't like your job, but if you can just hold on until we can find something else for you. Look, Courfeyrac, you mustn't let this get you down, but if it's really depressing you this much then-"

 

"I'm fine." Courfeyrac said as stormed off, out the door and down the stairs. Combeferre knew Courfeyrac and he knew that when he was like this, you had to just let him run his course. It hurt Combeferre to see his love upset but he dealt with it because he had to, and because he loved Courfeyrac. 

 

When he got out of the apartment block, he found Courfeyrac sat in the passenger seat of their car with his knees held up his chest and his head down so that all Combeferre could see was his curls. Combeferre got in the car and sighed as he placed a hand on Courfeyrac's head and tangled his fingers in his hair. 

 

After a few moments of silence, Combeferre said "I'm sorry. We don't have to go right now if you don't want, we can stay here for a bit." He knew that he had nothing to be sorry for but he said it anyway just to make Courfeyrac feel better. "I love you."

 

Courfeyrac lifted his head and reached over to wrap his arms around Combeferre's waist. Combeferre just held him and didn't say a word. 

 

"I love you too." whispered Courfeyrac. 

 

Combeferre kissed the top of his head. "Do you wanna wait here for a few minutes?"

 

"No, let's just go." said Courfeyrac sitting up straight and putting his seatbelt on.

 

 ☆・・・・☆

 

It was Combeferre's lunch break when his phone buzzed. He looked at it and saw a text from Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac- _ferre can you pick me up please if ur not doing anything ?? xx_

Combeferre- _sure, from work? xx_

Courfeyrac- _yeah xx_

Combeferre- _what's up, are you alright xx_

Courfeyrac- _no not really xx_

Combeferre- _what's happened courf? xx_

Courfeyrac- _i'll tell you when you get here xx_

Combeferre- _my boss just said i can have the rest of the day off, i'll be 5 mins xx_

Combeferre- _love you xxxxxx_

Courfeyrac- _okay, thanks. love you xxxxxx_

 

☆・・・・☆

 

Courfeyrac was sat on the step outside the work building. Combeferre walked quickly over to him and stood him up. Courfeyrac kept his head down and stayed silent.

"Come on you, let's go home." said Combeferre in a comforting voice. Courfeyrac nodded in reply. When they got in the car, Combeferre was about to ask Courfeyrac what was going on but then Courfeyrac told him before he could have time to ask.

"I quit." he said softly.

"You...what?" 

"I quit my job. I'm sorry." Courfeyrac looked at Combeferre like he was ashamed of himself.

"Don't be sorry my darling. It doesn't matter, we can find something else for you. Everything will be fine, I promise." 

At first, Courfeyrac did not reply. Mainly because he didn't know what to say but then he finally found the words. "I thought that this was what I wanted, you know? I always wanted to work in law but now… I don't know why I wanted to.” Courfeyrac’s breath became shallow and rapid as he got more stressed. The colour drained from his face and he started fiddling with his hand. “I just feel stupid for letting myself got so far with something I hate so much. Ferre, I don’t know what to do! I want a normal life and a good job but the only good thing I have right now is you but I just-“

“Listen to me. You need to calm down. I said that I would help you sort something out didn’t I? I’m not going to let you carry on being this unhappy, Courfeyrac I love you so much. You are the most wonderful thing I have ever had in my life and you always will be. I’m not giving up on you and I am going to make sure you’re always happy. Always. Do you understand, my love?”

“You are perfect… And I am so in love with you, do you know that?” said Courfeyrac through a teary smile.

Combeferre nodded and kissed Courfeyrac’s forehead. “How about we go home and watch Disney movies?”

Courfeyrac suddenly perked up when he heard ‘Disney’, just like he always did. “Tangled?! Can we watch Tangled?!”

“Yes, we can watch Tangled.” said Combeferre squeezing Courfeyrac’s hand.

 

☆・・・・☆

 

They spent that evening watching movies and drinking tea.

Courfeyrac was snuggled up to Combeferre, singing his heart out to every song in each film thinking about how lucky he was to have a boyfriend who cared so much for him that he would watch Disney movies with him and put up with his dreadful singing. And he had never been more in love.

Comebeferre had Courfeyrac snuggled up to him, listening to Courfeyrac singing to every song in each film, thinking about how much he hated Disney and how lucky he was to have a boyfriend who gave amazing hugs and was the most adorable person he had ever met. And he had never been more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!!!  
> follow my tumblr- courfeyracbby.tumblr.com
> 
> ily xx


End file.
